Specimen 1
Spec 1= Specimen 1 are harmless entities randomly encountered throughout Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Appearance Specimen 1 takes the form of several different cardboard cut-outs: There is a shiny, green, tentacled creature, a light-blue, teardrop-shaped ghost, a skeleton with its arms outstretched, a blue-spotted purple spider, a pumpkin, a tree stump, a purple cloud-like creature, a brown cup filled with coffee, a frowning toast, an ice cream cone, a bloody skull, and a distorted version of the green tentacle creature as well as a red pepper with arms. The distorted version of the tentacle creature has black, sunken-in eyes with small pupils, a dirty face and long, sharp teeth. There are stains on its face which appear to be blood. Each version of this specimen, save for the toast, the distorted version of the green tentacle creature and the bloodied skull have a simple, happy face. In Endless Mode, the original twelve variants do not appear and are instead replaced with nineteen other variants. These are: an eggplant, a donut, a tooth, a bar of soap, a lollipop, a sticky note with 'To-do' written on it, a deer, a contented potato, an unamused bucket, a cake(?), a boot, a cat-shaped slime, a piece of candy corn, a pale smiling humanoid with a luminescent blush and messy black hair, a tall, thin creature with a small face, a purple monster with a smiling tongue, a thin monstrous face, a white toothy-smiled face and a pop tart. Gameplay Specimen 1 springs out from the wall at random times, accompanied by a loud noise. This noise varies from prolonged creaking to a sort of "beep" which one might hear in a retro video game. Upon hitting Specimen 1 with the Axe, it will be partially destroyed. The only way these could ever be worrying is if they appear during a chase, as Specimen 1 is a solid entity and could get in the way of the player, or the initial shock could make the player pause for around half a second. This is a problem, as the hostile specimen chasing the player could catch up. Sometimes, there will be a note left by a past victim attached to the front of Specimen 1. Specimen 1 also changes when the player gets deeper inside the house, through first rooms it represents only first six appearances, from around Room 500, a distorted slime starts to randomly appears and from around Room 800, toast, ice cream, cup and bloody skull cutouts start to appear. At this point, they may also play different sounds when jump scaring. DLC In Karamari Hospital DLC, once the player finishes the game and starts New Game +, a new variant of Specimen 1 appears after stepping on a blue platform in a hallway, a Pepper cutout known as "Peter the Pepper". However, in the HD Renovation, "Peter the Pepper" is replaced with a smug soda can. Audio The first Jumpscare sound. The second Jumpscare sound. The third Jumpscare sound. The fourth Jumpscare sound. The fifth Jumpscare sound. The sixth Jumpscare sound. The seventh Jumpscare sound. The eighth Jumpscare sound. Trivia * Specimen 1 is made out of 100% recycled cardboard. * In the first version of the game, this specimen only had three forms: the slime, the ghost and the skeleton. * Originally, a werewolf was planned as a variant for this specimen. * The pumpkin's name is Sam. This is a reference to the movie Trick 'r Treat. * This is the only specimen to be seen in the first 50 rooms. ** However, it is also possible that Specimen 9 will appear in these rooms if the player becomes idle for 1:30 - 3 minutes, as Specimen 9 is an idle-breaker. ** Specimen 1 is the specimen that has the least amount of fatalities, only having 4, apart from old Specimen 10, whose fatality count is 0. * The ghost variant of Specimen 1 appears in the December update art and is implied to be at least partially responsible for killing Santa Claus. * The corrupted face of the green slime resembles SCP-106, a creature from the SCP Foundation website, as well as SCP: Containment Breach, a game based on it. * The skeleton cutout may be a nod to the popular meme "And then a skeleton popped out", usually associated with trollpasta's. * It is possible to cut Specimen 1 off the wall with the axe, which is found later in the game. * In the video Spooky Update with Rare Leeked Screenshots!, you can see a new Cardboard form at the end, which looks like a salt shaker. This could be a new variant for Specimen 1 in the future but has so far not been used in the game proper. * Normally, Specimen 1's jumpscare sounds are the only sound effects in the game files, however, they are named STAB_01 all the way to STAB_08. *Audio used by Specimen 1 on later rooms is the same sound played by Howard when he jumpscares the player and by Specimen 12 when the Old Man jumpscares the player in the basement of room 810, once they picked up the exit key. *Hot Pepper Gaming created the Peter the Pepper. *Unlike normal popouts, Peter the Pepper from the Karamari Hospital DLC cannot be cut with the Axe. * One of the cutouts in Endless Mode is a Xenomorph, from the Alien horror movie franchise. **Another cutout is Edvard Munch's painting The Scream. **One of the cutouts resembles famous creepypasta character Jeff the Killer. This is referenced in the Research Report notes in Endless Mode. |-|HD= Appearance Nearly all the cutouts are the same, except Peter the Pepper, who is instead replaced with a smug soda can. Gameplay Upon hitting them with the Axe, they will be cut in half, with the piece falling on the ground. Unlike the original game, the jumpscare sound keeps going upon the hit. Trivia |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 1.png|Specimen 1's CAT-DOS entry. SCARE_01.png|The green slime popout. SCARE_02.png|The ghost popout. SCARE_03.png|The skeleton popout. SCARE_04.png|The spider popout. SCARE_05.png|The pumpkin popout. SCARE_06.png|The tree stump popout. SCARE_07.png|The purple slime popout. SCARE_08.png|The cup popout. SCARE_09.png|The sad toast popout. SCARE_10.png|The ice cream cone popout. SCARE_01S.png|The corrupted green slime popout. SCARE_11.png|The bloody skull popout. SCARE 01B.png|Back of the green slime popout.|link=The back of the green slime popout. SCARE_02B.png|Back of the ghost popout. Pepper.png|A Pepper popout from DLC. rip cutout.png|A Specimen 1 instance cut down by the axe in HD Renovation. SCARE_CAN.png|A can popout replacing pepper popout in HD Renovation - KH Saltshakercutout.png|The saltshaker in "rare leeked screenshots" Category:Specimen